


Parallels

by Catterwacky



Series: Trans!TommyInnit fics to feed y'all (and myself p-p) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), heavily based on author's life, hella projecting, this was just a vent fic, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catterwacky/pseuds/Catterwacky
Summary: Life is lived in cycles, and Tommy knows all too well the many parallels that exist, because here he is, in front of the same stupid mirror, in the same stupid bathroom, with same stupid camisole for what must be the eightieth time.---Or, Tommy finds himself in the bathroom with a camisole many times in his life, for many different reasons. But maybe it gets better.---Or, Trans!TommyInnit uses a camisole to bind until he doesn't have to anymore
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Trans!TommyInnit fics to feed y'all (and myself p-p) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of the last chapter of The Fall bc Tommy actually died and I do not feel like writing about his funeral while I grieve his actual death. I hope to get the last chapter out soon though. Multi-chapter Trans!Tommy coming soon to.  
> \---  
>  Yes, these are really things I have done (up to year 14). Yes I wrote the ending because I want it to happen but know it won't. Now go read the stupid fic and let me use this platform to vent about my dysphoria *rolls eyes*

She’s 12 years old when she pulls the camisole out of her closet and sneaks into the bathroom. It feels enthralling, like she’s all grown up. Closing the door and checking to make sure she locked it twice. Giddy with excitement, she pulls off her shirt and pulls the camisole on. Then she folds it up, making a weird sort of crop-top thing. She turns to see herself in the mirror, and just like it said in her book about puberty, it looks just like a bra. She ignores how uncomfortable and _wrong_ it feels, instead focusing on how grownup she feels. She slips her shirt back on, looks at herself one more time, and smiles.  
\---  
He’s 14 when he slips back into the bathroom holding the camisole. This time he feels terrible, like everything is _wrong,_ like he’s horribly transfigured, like he’s trapped in this body that isn’t his. He stands there, with the door locked (he checked twice). He quickly pulls off his shirt, avoiding looking in the mirror. He slips on the camisole and folds it up, over his chest. He ignores how it makes the venomous voices in his head sing about how he’s finally over pretending, instead focusing on the slight constriction he can feel. He opens his eyes, and looks in the mirror. His chest is flatter. He feels giddy, when he turns to the side and it’s slightly more masculine. He slips his shirt back on, and revels in the feeling. It’s not enough, but it’s better, and maybe this will help him hold out when it gets bad. He smiles.  
\---  
He’s 16 (almost 17) when he’s back in the dreaded bathroom. He doesn’t stare at the camisole this time, instead he stares at the red dress that Phil gave him to wear for his birthday party, and his eyes fill with tears. He quickly pulls on the camisole, but it’s not enough anymore. Especially when he has to wear _that._ He’s shaking when he manages to pull the dress on. He looks up at the mirror, and he’s glad his tears are blurring the image. That doesn’t make it anyless _wrong._ He’s crying and shaking and he wants to tear his eyes from the mirror, but he can’t. Suddenly, he can’t breathe. And he’s gasping for air, while the dress just gets tighter and tighter. He vaguely hears frantic knocking on the door, but he knows he locked it because he checked it twice. It’s Will who finds him on the floor of the bathroom, a small shaking blob of tears. He doesn’t smile.  
\---  
He’s 17 (officially) when he’s back in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. Except this time, he’s so unbelievably happy, he can’t believe it. Instead of a camisole in his hands, he holds a binder. A _binder._ The cloth in his hands is the only thing convincing him it’s real and not a dream. He quickly slips off his shirt, and the now ratty camisole. It takes a little maneuvering, but he manages to get the binder on. He holds back the tears, to get one good look in the mirror. His chest is _flat._ The tears sprout in his eyes, and he lets them. He’s on such a high euphoria, he feels like nothing could get him. When he goes downstairs to show it off to Phil, Techno, and Will, and they call him _Tommy_ and _he_ , he feels elated. He smiles.


End file.
